


种树种出个......

by Micah_Chris



Category: Stucky - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micah_Chris/pseuds/Micah_Chris





	种树种出个......

巴基在回家路上无意踢到一个深棕色的椭圆物体，骨碌碌往前滚了几圈停下。球？他举起来眯着眼睛在阳光下仔细打量，那东西有皲裂般的条纹，摇一摇似乎还有什么东西在里面。

“这是种子。”  
一个骑自行车路过的小男孩停在了巴基面前。

“我们这里经常会捡到这种种子，不过我没有试过种出来会是什么。”

于是巴基把它带了回家，他也很好奇，这么大的种子能种出些什么呢？

他回到家放下东西，立刻跑到后院的一角挖下一个能完全放进种子的洞，把种子端正的放好，又把松软的泥土盖上，还不忘给它浇水。他真想快点知道这么大的种子到底能种出来什么。

自从有了这颗种子，糙汉子巴基变得细心起来，每天不忘准时浇水，当他休息时还会在它旁边放下一张躺椅，躺一个上午，好好享受阳光浴和威士忌，有时还给它来一口。幸运的是种子在他的“细心”照料下居然还顽强的活过来了，三天后土层中冒出一颗绿色的小小芽。巴基满心欢喜，就像一个刚看见自己新生孩子的父亲，忍不住拍下了照片放到ins和微博，又小心翼翼的用木棍做成小栏栅把小小芽围起来，他怕野兔和老鼠吃掉还不够强壮的小小芽。

每天的下班就是巴基最快乐的日子，他知道家里有芽等他回去，每一天回去，他都会惊讶的发现小小芽比前一天又长高了，他有一把尺子和一本本子，专门用来记下小小芽每天的长度和健康状况。

然而这种情况一直持续到第二十天，小小芽已有十五厘米长时停止了生长。这可急坏了巴基，连续几天，小小芽一直保持这种状态，没有生病的迹象，但也没有生长的迹象，愁得他已经要从维基百科四处寻找“孩子不会长高怎么办？”一类的词条逐条逐条的看。

难道是肥料不足？巴基尝试着在围栏外撒下一些混合肥，加水溶解在地里。然而还是老样子，除了叶片变得更绿一些，小小芽还是没有继续生长。

难道说它是像萝卜一样在地下生长所以上面看不见？巴基小心翼翼的在小小芽旁边挖开一层土，才发现原来的种子不知道何时已经越埋越深，已经死死扎根在土里了。他又用手刨开小小芽根部旁的泥土。 

“人.........”

他吓得倒退两步，

“人参？”

几条金黄的根须显露出来，这奇怪的种子是人参？巴基赶紧又把小小芽种好，把土重新埋回去。他又上网查找了一番，人参的种子根本没那么大的呀，所以这颗不会长大的芽到底是什么？巴基还是和以前一样习惯性的每天傍晚回家就给它浇水，有时遇上什么烦心事也会说给它听，就算说了它也不会懂吧，巴基笑笑。

“欸，我要什么时候才能把你挖出来看看你的庐山真面目？我又不清楚你什么时候成熟。”

巴基蹲下敲敲泥土，又蹲下俯耳倾听地底的声音。距离他捡到种子那天已经过去半年了，现在已进入年末，大概过十几天天气再冷些时就会下雪，他有点担心小小芽承受不了这恶劣的环境。

“咔嚓。”

巴基似乎听见了泥土开裂的声音？他抬起头望小小芽，依然是老样子。“咔嚓”又一声开裂的声音，肯定是从地底下传来的，巴基很确信这次肯定不是自己幻听，难道说，地底有个齐天大圣要蹦出来了？他又往后倒退两步，咔嚓声越来越近，震动使小小芽旁边的泥土变得松散。轰隆一声，小小芽周围整块地面裂开，泥土慢慢往下沉，一坨金黄色的物体突然出现在土堆中。

“人.........”

他吓得赶紧用屁股挪到院子围栏旁，

“人参怪？”

土堆里突然伸出来一只手，巴基捂着嘴才没让自己尖叫出来。那东西伸出两只手把身体撑起来，巴基才发现那金黄的东西是头发，而且是人的头发。什么情况？巴基看着已经完全从土里爬出来的浑身赤裸的男人，强壮得像是健身教练，他拍拍头上的泥土，又想擦干净脸上的土，结果越擦越脏，但这仍然无法遮盖他帅气的脸庞。

巴基呆呆的看了很久，才突然想起来要问这个问题，这个用种子种出来的真的是人吗？

“你......你是什么东西？”

男人拍干净身上的泥土，才有时间打量了巴基一眼。

“I am Groot.”


End file.
